1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system configured to generate an active signal.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device can perform an active operation and a precharge operation. The active operation decodes a row address to select a memory cell array, and amplifies data of the selected memory cell array to achieve a state in which a column operation is possible. A precharge operation achieves a state before an active operation is performed such that a next active operation is possible.
Recently, as a semiconductor device having a four or eight bank structure is generalized, when an active operation is performed, a bank active signal generation circuit decodes a row address to generate a bank active signal, thereby selecting a bank in which an active operation is performed from a plurality of banks. After the bank is selected, a word line driving circuit decodes the row address to activate a specific main word line and a sub-word line included in the selected bank, thereby selecting a memory cell array. Among semiconductor devices, a combo-type semiconductor device supports both a 2-bit prefetch scheme of simultaneously processing 2-bit data and a 4-bit prefetch scheme of simultaneously processing 4-bit data.
In a semiconductor device, a write operation should be completed until a precharge operation starts after the write operation starts. This operation period is called a write recovery time (tWR).